


lazy afternoons

by Elsajeni



Series: Star Wars Tinyfics [6]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Stolen Moments, Teen Romance, Tosche Station, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni
Summary: Luke, when he thought it was just him that had the day free, had planned to spend it chasing down a short in the wiring of his landspeeder. He’d almost stuck to it even after Biggs called, too-– almost, until Biggs rolled his eyes and said, “Come on, you have all summer to play with your speeder. This is a limited-time offer.”“What do you mean?”“I’ll tell you when you get here, hurry up.”For ChubbyCryptid's prompt from the kiss prompts list: "16, Teenage Dirtbag Luke / Teenage Dirtbag Luke's Teenage Dirtbag Friends"16. ... lazily





	lazy afternoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChubbyCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyCryptid/gifts).

It’s a rare treat, to have nothing to do. Not to _do nothing_-– ask Owen or Huff how often they manage that-- but to _have_ nothing to do, no schoolwork or farmwork that they’re dodging, nowhere they’re supposed to be.

Luke, when he thought it was just him that had the day free, had planned to spend it chasing down a short in the wiring of his landspeeder. He’d almost stuck to it even after Biggs called, too-– almost, until Biggs rolled his eyes and said, “Come on, you have all summer to play with your speeder. This is a limited-time offer.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you when you get here, hurry up.”

So instead they’re here, lying back in the shade under the creaky deck Fixer built onto the back of the station last year, sharing a cold gizer-ale and listening to the faint music playing from inside.

Luke snags the gizer bottle out of Biggs’ hand as he’s setting it down, takes a long swig. “So,” he says, wiping his mouth and passing the bottle back. “A limited-time offer?”

Biggs grins at him. “Transmitted my application this morning,” he says proudly. “Before you know it I’ll be light-years away from here. Cadet Darklighter.” He takes another sip, hands the bottle back over to Luke.

Luke takes it, but doesn’t drink. “Next year,” he points out.

Biggs nods.

“_If_ you get in on the first try.”

“Well, that’s a sure thing, I’m the best pilot on this rock.”

“Second-best.”

Biggs kicks him in the shin. Luke, unrepentant, holds the gizer out of his reach and goes on, “You know, I heard Dev Sandskimmer applied three seasons in a row and they still didn’t take him.”

“Dev Sandskimmer’s an idiot.” Biggs rolls toward Luke, snags the bottle from his hand, then rolls the rest of the way to land on top of him and says into his ear, “Look, I’m _going_ to get in. You ought to make the most of the time you’ve got.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Luke allows, and turns his head to meet Biggs’ lips with his own, a soft, leisurely kiss. A summer-afternoon nothing-to-do all-the-time-in-the-world kind of kiss.

After a moment he pulls away and says, “Anyway, the next academy class doesn’t start for six months, it’s not a _very_ limited-time offer.”

“Well, if you didn’t show up in half an hour, I was going to call Windy instead,” Biggs says, and then, laughing, “Ow-– _ow_, come on-– aw, my beer-–”

“I’ll get you another one,” Luke promises. He gets a hand on Biggs’ hip and rolls the pair of them so he comes up on top, then leans in for another kiss as he adds, “In a minute.”


End file.
